Solid state storage devices (SSDs) have been growing in popularity. SSDs employ solid state memory to store data. The SSDs may be significantly faster than conventional hard disk drives. However, SSDs remain relatively expensive compared with disk drives. Moreover, SSDs have reliability challenges associated with repetitive erasing and writing of the solid state memory. For instance, to avoid premature failure of heavily used areas, wear-leveling may need to be used for SSDs to ensure data is not erased and written to one area significantly more frequently than other areas.